Every Breath They Take
by WildRakkaMoonlight
Summary: There's these creature's, nothing that anybodies seen in centuries. The deadly, The loathsome, The damned. Even Vampires and Were's are stone struck by them. So extrodinary that even the Volturi will never stop to kill them. R
1. Chapter 1

HEY Y'ALL

This is WildRakkaMoonlight reporting for duty, and I love Twilight, then again who doesn't? … lol, well I do have one friend, but hes gay in the mind. (Take THAT you Twilight hating Bastard!)

O yeah, then again probably almost everyone loves Twilight (except for someone…), im one of the hundreds that're absolutely obsessed with this awesome book lol

And I have a lot of the stuff… Kinda pathetic……… lol, for me… my friends never saw me like this before! (Now I know how those dorks that love Horry Potter feels! They are no longer alone, I have now joined!)

I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT! (EXCEPT FOR A POSTER, THE FOUR BOOKS, THE SOUNDTRACK CD, A MINI POSTER, A BOOK ABOUT THE FILM, AND A PICTURE ON MY WALL…)

Gawd…

11111111111

Every Breath They Take: Chapter One

Firebird~ POV

From what I can remember, which isn't very much, everything's kind of blurry back than. I've been through two completely different life-altering changes. One was a horrible stretching, a deep-set pain in every muscle in my body, every singe molecule and a constant ripping and tearing in my head.

That was my first change, into something so scary even Vampires and Werewolves fear them.

My second agonizing screaming pain was a terrible burn, all throughout my body. This lasted a week, longer than it should have taken but of course I'm different, everything is wrong for me. This change changed me forever, I was no longer my kind anymore but a mixed up creature spawned from the deepest of all hells.

111111111111

The air was purifying, not stagnant and repugnant, it secreted from every angle into my brain.

It was damn comforting.

I waited outside the Hummer impatiently, tapping my foot against the tire. Everything was completely different here, green seemed to seep into everything that stayed on the ground long enough. Made me wonder, maybe I should try something stupid and see if I could stay still long enough with Megan and see if the roaming green would trudge up my legs?

Then again there's the matter about food, wouldn't want to starve myself would I? Who knows how long it would take.

I sighed annoyed-ly, looking pointedly over to the little hardware store. What was taking them so damn long? Could only going in to pay the gas and get some chow be so damn hard? Maybe it would be, considering how my feisty best friends forever where.

I sighed, contemplating about listening in on them, not really wanting to. Usually when I went as far as to do this, I'd hear disturbing things that seeped into my mind, like someone using the washroom, sex, or something else equally as gross.

I heaved another sigh, facing the store now, putting every detail into my mind. The fainted chips, the rocks and specks around the doors and the little birdie on the roof.

Finally I let my guards down, letting my hearing span out across the lot and into the store.

Lucky for me, someone was just leaving the washroom, the running water still buzzing loudly. Other buzzes and clicks and murmurs filled my ears, it was just the problem of focusing on something, dammit.

I sighed and locked on Megan's chatter, her musical laughter and Victoria's laughing answers.

I shot a glare in their directions as I realized they where gawking and giggling over men in some magazines. My gosh, they where so unnaturally pretty with boys fawning over them and they still looked at those computer enhanced images of bodybuilders muscles?

I sighed again, which I realized that I was doing that a lot lately, maybe I should try something different, like maybe rolling my eyes but then I'd probably get lame eyes. If it was possible.

I leaned over with a huff and reached for the handle, growling at my height. Which was pretty damn tall.

I leaned into the vehicle and took the keys, pocketing them while I strolled inside to inspect the damage my forlorn friends had on their minds.

1111111111

OKAY, this actually took about an hour and a half to right but then again I'm doing my work too… Haha lol

Anyways

PLEASE REVIEW, IM FREAKING BEGGING YOU! OMG

Lmao

PEACE OUT

WildRakkaMoonlight…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back!

But sadly, I have no new reviews, truly horrifying…. Arg lol

Well, it doesn't matter, one day, one day I'll get at least ONE review… hopefully lmao ;p

But yes, I want Edward, I really do! Only my wildest dreams will keep me sated for a little while :P dammit…

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALTHOUGH I OWN ALL THE DREAMS AND STUFF LIKE THAT, I'LL NEVER GIVE EM UP! HA

…

Yeah

I hope that explains everything :P lol

1111111

Every Breath They Take: Chapter two

FireBird~ POV

The green was getting to me, it really was. Everywhere you look, there's some moss colored green crap. It gets annoying after a while; well at least for me… Okay, it's only a day after we moved here, so what?

It took me a little while to get my friends out of that damn hardware store, it was a sticky situation. Eventually though, they left with me, but not without at least five copies of that stupid magazine. At least that was one thing they had left in them from their olden days, for at least their teenage-hood. They still acted giddy as hell.

A loud yawn escaped my lips, and I turned over, gazing at the white wall behind me. It kind of actually hurt to look at that blinding white, the green was taking over my eyes. I yawned again, rubbing my eyes this time. I really am not a morning person.

I knew Victoria was stomping up the steps even before she yelled loudly outside my door, as if she thought I was still asleep. "WAKE UP FIRE, SCHOOL'S STARTING TODAY!"

I grumbled a reply while trying to sit up, I didn't like mornings, really.

Today we'd be starting school but the embarrassing thing was, well, it was the middle of the semester. Dammit.

I quickly dressed, choosing out a pair of black faded skinny jeans, black tank top with lace at the cleavage and the bottom and an off-white plaid sweater and also added a pair of fuzzy pink socks. I added the white lone-some sweater, because I really wasn't emo. Didn't want to add to that now do I.

I raced own the stairs after my very hot, very waking up shower, after the whole add the make-up scene also, and hoped in the chair at the table. My friends were going threw the school papers, she explained that one went to each of us.

The paper explained what we had to do when we got to school and what not to do, simple rules really. Pretty easy to understand.

"So, fire, when do we leave? Where're done everything now." Victoria grinned at me.

"Um, well how about, let's say, later on? Like in a half-hour?" I replied sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed on me, "And why would you want to do that?"

"Well, for one, where're the new students and why would the new student's go to school a whole hour before everyone else?" I chuckled this loudly, trying to get my point across.

"OH!" she exclaimed loudly, her eyes going wide briefly.

Megan busted out a loud laugh before lowering her head and chuckling away, red smeared across her bronze cheeks. Something else I forgot to mention, we look totally different. Where're very dark, the lightest one out of our three trio was Victoria who was a very nice tan.

"Ooooh, you guys are funny" She exclaimed after her giggling fit, which deserved a sigh from me.

"Shut up Megan!" Exclaimed Victoria.

"How about you?"

"Common pencil dick!"

"What?!?! What did you call me? Oh my gods, Fire, restrain her!" She maneuvered her way over to my side of the table, laughing at me.

"What am I supposed to do about it? That's the way she acts, holy guys, get a grip, " I admonished.

"What?" cried Victoria, grabbing a spoon from beside her bowl and whipping it at my head, which resulted in the loud clanging to sound through the room.

All hell was about to break lose, stupid tan little girl. I jumped up and pounced across the table, literally spearing Victoria from where she sat. I wondered briefly if you could hear the loud crash from our house. I really didn't care; I just wanted to hurt her at the moment, at least a little bit.

Megan broke out in peals of laughter, falling over in her chair to land beside us. I could feel bruises forming on my upper arms as Victoria swore and tried pain to get me off of her. I yelped, and bit her reflectively, earning a startled scream from her. I grinned to myself, my best friends.

I jumped up quickly, bursting into laughter myself as she swore and started laughing also.

"Maybe we should drive around now, like, for like twenty minutes? Before we break the house down?" I asked attentively, nodding toward the used to be chair, which was now missing a limb.

Victoria looked over quickly before breaking out in a grin and slowly getting up; rubbing her shoulder absently as she shot a glare my way, totally fake glare, Megan chimed in, "Okay, we might as well."

"Well, lets get a move on, lets roll" I exclaimed before turning around and grabbing my red mittens and the long scarf as well.

I waited absently while my friends donned their gloves and jackets before we headed out to the car. The car wasn't much but it was mine. It was simply a four door Sunfire GT Pontiac. I hoped it wouldn't stand out too much in Forks, although it probably would a little bit. It was shiny and pretty looking, with a few decals. The bright red of the vehicle also probably stood out more cause of the greeny mossy background. I have a new meaning of green.

I vroomed toward the only High school Forks had, chewing on my lip.

111111

OKAY

I'm out of time again, very sorry lol. Anyways, They'll be going to school in the next Ch and getting their first glimpses of the Cullen Tribe!

Awesome…. Lol

WildRakkaMoonlight….


End file.
